Minor Illnesses
by COULK
Summary: JUst because you aren't in the hospital doesn't mean you're not in pain. Some people are just sick and they still have to live as if nothing is happening Its hard but we do it everyone does this is my, Sakura's, story and i want to share it with the world


Disclaimer: I don't own it! Oh and there all 16 years old right now

This story is based on real life and I just wanted to let people now that just because its not life threatening or you're not in the hospital doesn't mean its not serious.

**Minor Illnesses**

This is the true confession of a one Ms. Sakura Haruno.

This year has been the worst experience I've ever had, in the past 3 months I was diagnosed with acid reflux, scoliosis,dysmenorrheal and a ulcer which is complimented by the fact that I have very thin stomach lining and a low pH level in my stomach (in other words I have a lot of acid in there.) This is my story:

January:

It started at a sparring match, it wasn't something I even thought twice about it was just enough pain in my stomach that I was uncomfortable but I decided to ignore it because after an hour or so it was gone.

"Hey Sakura!!!!!!!!" A very loud blonde shouted at me as he and another boy sat down beside me to watch the 3rd round of the chuunin they were here for Hinata's little sister since she was testing that day.

"Hey where's Hinata? I thought you were bringing her along with you since she didn't want to hang out with the main house," I asked Naruto confused as to how he could of forgotten his own girlfriend.

"Shit I knew I forgot something, I'll be right back ok don't let anyone take my seat," He said as he ran right back down the stairs, some things never change.

"Well this'll be fun, Tsundae even said that I could help heal some of the minor injuries if the medic-nin's said it was okay," I said watching a some random Suna ninja got beat by one of ours.

"Hn," Sasuke said to me, which made me want to punch him so hard (obviously I've stopped crushing on him since he was dragged back from sound)

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" My anger rising, I even sat on my hands to keep from hitting him

"Aa," he said and then I felt it, it was like a wave of pain had swept over my body. I immediately clutched my stomach curling over to make myself feel a little bit better, I wish now that I hadn't done that. After a few deep breathes it was gone and I sat back up and saw that Sasuke hadn't noticed a thing, which made me sad, but I was kind of glad, he still thinks I'm just some wimpy littler girl. And I felt great once it was gone like it had never been there so what's the big deal, right.

Soon after Naruto returned with a blushing Hinata following close behind.

"Hey, what did I miss," He asked taking a seat next to Hinata who was sitting next to Sasuke, which left me next to Sasuke and a creepy looking old guy who kept giving me dirty looks.

"Nothing much," I answered and then I felt that pain in my stomach again so I hopped up and ran strait for the bathroom and into a stall locking the door behind me

Once there, I just stood leaning against the wall taking deep breathes just trying to get a hold of myself, I just kept saying its okay, everyone has pain, its probably just craps, and you can handle this. I wanted to cry but ninja's are strong they show their emotions they can handle anything. I had to work through this no I needed to work through this to prove to my self that I was strong enough to. I didn't want Sasuke to be right.

After I got it under control I gathered my stuff back up and I walked back up through the stands and sat down next to Sasuke like nothing was wrong.

That was just the beginning of my journey I wish I had known them what I know now, but it was meant to be this way and I have to just take each day as it comes hoping that the one to follow will be batter even though it never is, but that hope really helps me get through it.

This story is about me, but I'm righting it in honor of my friend Ally who was recently diagnosised with cancer, I love you and can't wait for you to come back to us!!!!!!!!

Love COULK


End file.
